Marble games have been developed to an extensive degree, and the traditional game in which marbles are knocked out of a ring by shooting other marbles is now a tournament game played according to strict rules. This and other marble games are traditionally played on a dirt surface, and the traditional game has a marble shooting ring marked on the dirt surface. While this is satisfactory when weather conditions are good, it is obviously not possible to use such a dirt surface, at least outdoors, when the weather is inclement. Moreover, it is not the type of game which can ordinarily be played indoors in a home or school or the like. It is impractical to prepare a dirt surface on a floor or a table or the like, except where special structure is provided for this purpose.